No Balls!
がない！！ |romaji = Booru ga nai!! |translated title = No Balls!! |release = November 27, 1984 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1984 #52) |engrelease = March 2003 |saga = Emperor Pilaf Saga |episode = 2 |previous = Bloomers and the Monkey King |next = Sea Monkeys }} がない！！|''Booru ga nai!!|lit. "No Balls!!"}} is the second chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]]. Cover The cover features Bulma inside of flying vehicle piloting it. Goku is seen wearing goggles on his head and riding the Flying Nimbus despite him not having it in the story yet. Summary After Bulma and Goku cross a bridge on a motorcycle, Bulma declares that they should call it a night and uses one of her capsules to make a Capsule House appear so they do not have to sleep outside. Inside, Goku is overwhelmed by the modern technology of lights and television. Bulma ends up smelling Goku and tells him he must take a bath, but Goku does not know what one is. Since Goku does not know what a bath is, Bulma must give him one. While washing Goku, she discovers that his tail is real and that it can move by itself. When Bulma finds out, she begins to assume that all males had tails since it is the first time she sees a boy naked. After being freaked out by Goku's tail, Bulma decides to calm herself down by having a bubble bath. While relaxing in a bath of her own, Goku ends up ruining it by barging in and making comments about how her breasts look like a butt. At dinner time, Goku shows a dislike for civilized foods, such as bread, so he goes out and catches a wolf and centipede for supper, which ends up disgusting Bulma. When it comes time to get ready to bed, Goku plans on sleeping in bed with Bulma, but she makes a bed for him on the floor. While Bulma is brushing her teeth, she asks him what happened to his parents which Goku replies that he does not know but he thinks they abandoned him in the forest and his grandpa found him and kept him. When Bulma explains that she is on her quest because of Summer vacation, Goku ends up not listening and falls asleep. Later on, after the two have gone to sleep, Goku wakes up and goes over to a sleeping Bulma in her underwear and discovers Bulma's "pillow". Goku proceeds to lie between Bulma's legs and discovers that she lacks male genitalia and is shocked because he does not know the difference between men and women. His surprise wakes Bulma, and Goku shudders "you've lost your balls!" Bulma, thinking Goku was talking about the Dragon Balls, rushes over to them to find that they are all intact. Afterwards, a dark shadow of a Turtle is shown approaching the house. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Umigame |} Locations *Earth Objects *Motorcycle *Tail *Power Pole *Capsule *Capsule House *Television *Bath *King Nikochan's spaceship *Panties *Dragon Balls Differences from anime *The owl at the beginning is shown eating a mouse. *The location where Bulma spawns her capsule house looks different. *Bulma turns the lights in the capsule house on from a clap but in the anime she turns them on from a switch. *When Goku was watching Bulma bathe, he was up close to the bathtub when in the anime he was watching from the doorway. *Bulma's reaction to Goku watching her take a bath was changed as well. In the manga she is surprised when she hears Goku's voice and slips deeper in the tub but in the anime she sees that Goku is watching her and she covers her breasts while dunks her head under the water. Also in the anime after Goku ran out from Bulma throwing stuff at him a shampoo bottle hits him in the forehead. *Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai do not appear. *Bulma leaves her motorcycle outside of the capsule over night as it can be seen in the background outside the house when Goku is cooking the wolf. *King Nikochan's spaceship making a cameo. Inconsistencies *Bulma is wearing different clothes then she was in the first chapter which still took place in the same day. It is likely that she changed them because she wet herself in the previous chapter but she would have needed to get the Capsule House out to get different clothes on without Goku seeing it. Bulma is also riding a different motorcycle. Trivia *This chapter takes place on September 1 Age 749 just like the previous chapter and ends in the morning of September 2. *Only the first page of this chapter is available in color. *The plot to this chapter was based off the second chapter to one of Akira Toriyama's earlier works titled "The Adventures of Tongpoo". *King Nikochan's spaceship from Dr. Slump can be seen in the sky at night just before the part when Goku takes Bulma's panties off. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 2 de:Ball ga nai!! Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters